Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet structure and more particularly, to a vertical faucet structure containing an outlet unit fixed in a body to avoid damage of the vertical faucet structure and to allow the vertical faucet structure to be assembled easily and quickly.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional vertical faucet structure contains an outlet pipe configured in a fixed type or in a movable type. For example, when the outlet pipe is fixed, it is formed with a body as one piece. Hence, after assembling the conventional vertical faucet structure, a positioning direction of the outlet pipe is fixed to simplify structure. However, this outlet pipe interferes with the body in some states. On the contrary, when the outlet pipe is movable, it is rotated within an angle range. Such an outlet pipe is complicated, even through it is adjustably rotated within the angle range to obtain using convenience.
The conventional vertical faucet structure contains a body and an outlet pipe. The body is a vertical pipe and includes a connecting groove defined on an upper end thereof and a threaded orifice formed on a peripheral side thereof and communicating with the connecting groove. The threaded orifice is screwed with a screwing bolt, and the outlet pipe has a coupling section arranged on a lower end thereof. The outlet pipe also has a limiting recess defined on a peripheral side of the coupling section, and the coupling section is inserted into the connecting groove of the body. Thus, the limiting recess faces the screwing bolt, and the screwing bolt is inserted and fixed in the limiting recess to guide rotation of the outlet pipe and to limit removal of the coupling section of the outlet pipe from the connecting groove of the body.
Nevertheless, the body includes the threaded orifice formed on the peripheral side thereof to screw with the screwing bolt and to expose the screwing bolt, thus damaging an appearance of the vertical faucet structure and accumulating filth in the vertical faucet structure. In addition, the screwing bolt is inserted into the limiting recess of the coupling section of the outlet pipe to fix and limit the outlet pipe, so the outlet pipe shakes easily since the coupling section of the outlet pipe does not contact with the connecting groove of the body, thereby causing water leakage.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.